dulce tentación
by andromeda miyamoto
Summary: a veces no sabemos como decir lo que sentimos pero con algo de valor se logra goenjixharuna


Hola a todos he vuelto :DD

Bueno regrese con este nuevo fanfic aunque creo que el titulo no le va -.- por cierto antes que nada quiero agradecer a Suzukaze0o, TqGirlXula23, harunablakrose por dejarme un review en mi prime fic n.n

Pero bueno espero les guste

Inazuma eleven lamentablemente no me pertenece

* * *

**Dulce tentación**

Por qué no puedo probar aquellos labios tan tentadores aquellos que me hechizan y hacen que me vuelva loco, pensaba aquel delantero con el número 10 de Raimon al ver a una peliazul mirando el entrenamiento con mucha atención cuando de pronto un balón se acercó a su cara y lo golpeó fuertemente

Pon atención goenji – decía el hermano el hermano sobreprotector de haruna, yuto kido *eso te pasa por no dejar de mirarla*

*maldito kido creo que se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de ver a haruna, pero como no dejarla de ver si es tan hermosa * cuando de repente se sonrojo por aquel pensamiento

Ves kido por golpear tan fuerte a goenji lo dejaste con la cara roja como un tomate – se burlaba fudo a lo cual una peliazul enojada se levantó y grito

Déjalo en paz fudo- grito haruna a lo que todos voltearon a verla e hicieron que se sonrojara

-Ya veo así que a haruna le importa goenji – decía tsunami a lo que los nombrados se sonrojaron

-Estás loco eso no es cierto – afirmaba el hermano de haruna

-Pero si es demasiado obvio –

-cállate tsunami –

-ya basta este no es momento para pelear, sigamos con el entrenamiento – decía el capitán de Raimon, endo

A lo que todos siguieron las órdenes de su capitán el pelicrema agradeció mentalmente a su capitán que solo pensaba en futbol

*en las bancas*

-Se ve que te importa mucho goenji – decía una peliverde

-Eso no es cierto aki – sonrojada

-Aja, mejor ya dile lo que sientes – la ánima la chica

-No lo sé que tal y si no corresponde lo que siento por el –

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que se lo digas –

-Bueno, está bien se lo diré esta tarde- decía animada la peliazul

-Así se habla- ambas chicas se sonrieron y siguieron viendo el entrenamiento

*mientras en el campo *

Que tienes goenji andas demasiado pensativo – le decía un peliblanco

-No es nada fubuki-

-Seguro-

-bueno no del todo tengo un pequeño problema- el pelicrema se sonrojo

-Así dime de que se trata-

-b-bueno es algo raro-

-Aaaaaa creo que ya sé que es –

-Así-

-Sí, le quieres decir lo que sientes a haruna-

-Como s-supiste-

-Es muy fácil se nota cuando la ves y siempre suspiras y te sonrojas cuando estas con ella-

El pelicrema se sonrojo al parecer fubuki no era tan despistado en ese tema

-Y dime cuando piensas decírselo-

-Ese es el problema no lo sé-

-Ya díselo o si no alguien más te la ganara-

-Así como quien-

-Pues como tachimukai, fudo, sakuma, genda, quieres que siga-

-Ya entendí, pero cuando–

-Pues hoy en la tarde estaría bien, aprovechan en lo que recoge los balones y díselo-

-Mmmmmm está bien lo are-

Al final del entrenamiento solo quedaba una peliazul en el campo que estaba recogiendo los balones, cuando de pronto sintió una mano la tomaba de la cintura al ver de quien era la mano no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-G-goenji- decía la chica sonrojada-

-Haruna are algo que desde hace mucho debí hacer espero no me odies por esto- dijo el pelicrema sonrojado

-P-pero porque te….- no pudo terminar la frase ya que había sido callada por el beso de aquel chico que tanto quería, no lo dudo ni dos veces y correspondió el beso se separaron ya que el aire les hacía falta

-Haruna te amo-

-Yo también te amo-

Ambos se abrazaron –haruna quieres ser mi novia- dijo el pelicrema rompiendo el abrazo

-Claro que si goenji, pero mi hermano te matara- decía preocupada

-No importa valdrá la pena-

Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar y así fue como sellaron su amor en aquel campo de futbol

* * *

Que les pareció creo que es demasiado corto :/ pero bueno espero y les haya gustado y si no se aceptan críticas y de todo no olviden dejar review

Sayonara :33


End file.
